


FF15同人－格诺/普视角：意外的介绍

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come out of the closet, M/M, Prompto's prespective, third person perspective
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 虽然写的是格诺，但是用的普隆普特视角！以这样的第三人视角描写的心里和过程非常有趣，希望大家读的开心！当有一天诺克特紧张兮兮的把普隆普特拉起校园一角时，普隆普特觉得肯定会有什么大事。而这的确是一件大事。因为诺克特告诉他自己出柜了，而且不是近期。
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	1. 上篇

“普隆普特，我有话跟你讲。”  
“你看起来紧张兮兮的，你还好吗？你…看起来很严肃，”普隆普特观察着诺克提斯的脸，带着好奇也带着关心，但他尽可能不表现得太担忧，祈祷不是什么糟糕的消息。  
“额，还好，不是什么糟糕的消息…嗯，算是吧。”诺克提斯用手揉了揉脖子，左顾右盼确认四下除了他们俩没有别人。作为在校园里备受瞩目的路西斯王子，他平日已经习惯了同学们的目光，学生们也多少习惯了有王子在同一所校园，可是今天的诺克提斯看起来很手足无措。  
“算是？”普隆普特灵敏的捕捉到最后的用词，心脏咯噔一下。但他尽量保持冷静，等着对方开口说明，并且收起轻松的心态打算认认真真的听自己好友的倾诉。  
谁知过了几秒后，从周围环境里收回视线的诺克提斯却用手指抹了把脸，像是要把自己的五官重新塑造一样的用力拿手指捏过脸颊和下巴，然后干笑两声询问，“我表情很怪吗？”  
“额…你现在表情挺怪的，”被没头没脑询问的普隆普特尽可能如实回答，但他见对方满脸尴尬于是立刻打圆场，“但也不是很奇怪，就是你脸很红，被人会当作你很热…虽然现在气温下降。不，没事，你今天一天看起来都有点不对劲。”  
该死，他并不擅长这种事！普隆普特差点拍打自己的脑袋。  
好在诺克提斯似乎已经因为他的话而放弃继续掩饰，反正王子本人心底也清楚自己为了找机会说出这件事怎么煎熬的憋了一整天。  
普隆普特从早上碰面就觉得诺克提斯一直紧张兮兮的瞥向自己，一副欲言又止的样子，问他的时候似乎又因为没准备好要怎么讲而被岔开话题。普隆普特心知肚明对方有事要讲，但也没强迫对方，因为他也看得出来对方在做心理斗争，他总该给对方一些准备时间。好在放学后终于有了机会，却没想到这气氛还挺不对劲的。  
最后像是下定了决心，诺克提斯转身靠在了教学楼后方的墙上，抱起胳膊，让手指深深的捏住两边的上臂，目光死盯着前方的草坪，这才掰开嘴巴决定进入正题。  
“我有件事要告诉你。”  
“嗯，我听着呢。”  
“我有喜欢的人，而且在交往。”  
“嗯，”虽然冷静的应了过去，但是普隆普特似乎没能完全分析这短短几个字母排列出来的句子。他机械的点了下脑袋，表情绷在一起，就像是听到了什么重大的事件。  
不，这就是重大的事件！！  
金发男孩在几秒后顿时瞪大了眼睛，把眼眶足足撑大了一圈。他双瞳中映照出来的诺克提斯还在垂着脑袋看着地面，但是那张从脸颊窜到耳尖的红色已经彻底说明了一切，红得发亮，几乎照得普隆普特一阵晕眩！  
“啊？！啊啊啊？？嗯？？什么时候？谁？从什么时候开始交往的？多久？！怎么认识的？昨天？今天？”他胡乱挥舞着几乎已经不受自己身体控制的双手，努力让自己打结的舌头蹦出点人类能听懂的语言。  
金发男孩疯狂地从昨天到今天的记忆力搜索线索，毕竟…对方可从来没提到！自己也没见过！如果突然告诉他有这件事，那很有可能是最近两天才发生的，但他根本没注意到有这种迹象。  
“是很早就开始的。”  
咔嚓——！似乎有什么东西把普隆普特脑内搜索的路径给一刀两断，他仅有的推断全都不正确。他试图深呼吸，结果伴随着每次呼吸，他哆嗦的嘴唇都能把一些奇怪的嗯嗯啊啊声扯出喉咙。  
他总想说些什么，但是又不知道说些什么。一些奇怪的片段扰乱着他从脑子里飞出来，他像是能从中找到答案，可是又不能冷静的进行分析，因此他彻底被卡在中间，只能盯着诺克提斯别开的脸，并且能百分百肯定对方这样害羞的行为的确是恋爱的表现。  
一阵尴尬的旋风在两人之间狂刮，校园远处学生们放学的嬉闹声显得如此遥远，但也让气氛更加难以言喻。  
“虽然现在才告诉你这件事，但是…我还没说完。”  
好的，还没完。普隆普特反应过来后连忙合上已经张开半天的嘴巴，咽了口口水又有点呛到的清了下喉咙，沉住气，等着对方把重点中的重点讲出口。  
“我要说的是…”  
“嗯。”  
“对方是个男的。”  
“嗯？”  
诺克提斯张大嘴，本以为他要喊出来，却发现他只是深吸了一大口气，然后一扭头把目光撞上普隆普特，非常谨慎又非常认真的开口，“我喜欢的是男生。”  
“哈…”普隆普特的下巴又开始往下拖，仅发出的音节代表他听见了对方的话，但不代表他现在直到该怎么接下一句话。  
“说白了，我是G a y。嗯…应该吧。”  
这的确是一个很难开口的话，诺克提斯讲完此话后吐出剩余的半口气，起伏很大的胸口就像是里面的心脏要破膛而出。他的蓝色眼睛开始躲闪，耳朵红得要烧了起来，双脚不安的来回换着重心。  
“但也许我也不能算是…我知道我也会喜欢过女生，但是，我…现在恰好喜欢的是他，而他是个男的，所以，我想我是G a y吧。”  
把对方的话在脑子里重复了几遍的普隆普特突然意识到对方今天奇怪的行为所代表的意思，对方现在告诉你后所展现出来的表情和动作所指代的心情，以及对方这番话的内容是多么严肃，以及令其本人多么不安。  
普隆普特立刻为自己刚才过度吃惊的夸张模样红透了脸，雀斑上方的眼睛连连眨动好几下。他别开头摆动着不知道该放在哪里的胳膊，试图帮站酸的脚底挪出些距离，好让自己整个人变得柔软而自然。  
诺克提斯跟他一样，也很不安。那些话剩余的呼吸还塞在他的喉咙里，他却只能默不吭声。保持靠着墙的姿势不变，诺克提斯装作冷静，抱在一起的胳膊紧紧压着胸口下乱蹦的心脏。  
随后普隆普特小心翼翼地也靠在了距离诺克提斯最近的墙边，同好友之间保持着不近也不远的距离，给自己足够的时间消化了一下刚才所得到的讯息。  
最终普隆普特深吸一口气，让空气缓慢而柔和的流入肺部，顺着血液流入心脏和大脑，静静冷却自身。他瞄了眼诺克提斯至今为止从未向他展现过的这副表情，却很快从对方的侧脸里读出来了“期盼”。于是他努力抓回原本的自己，好帮忙把这个气氛打破，回应对方的等待。  
“那不是很好吗？挺好的…”金发男孩轻轻拍了下手，顺势将双掌紧握在一起，打定了主意后笑着说，“下次也介绍给我认识吧，你的…男朋友。”他吸了一口气，调整语调，尝试逗对方开心，“哇哦！能认识王子的男朋友，我肯定是全国第一个！”  
“你可能是第二个。”  
“哎？！什么呀…谁是第一个？”  
诺克提斯只是耸了耸肩，但表情轻松了不少，看起来气氛成功化解了些许。  
普隆普特没有追问答案，因为他们两个人的心跳加起来可能会把耳朵震聋，而普隆普特此时此刻的心思其实并非都在答案上，他更多的是在乎诺克提斯现在每个表情和反应。他不打算一开始就在这种事上保持追问的态度，而是选择让诺克提斯亲自把故事一点点告诉他。  
不过他心跳加速那么快也是有原因的，因为他的确都这个消息感到了些许震惊，同时也产生了担忧。可是这些担忧绝对不是他对于对方的性/*向产生了排斥和厌恶，更多的则是对于自己朋友所处的位置产生了关切。  
虽然他不打算追问很多，然而他必须要站在朋友的角度考虑，随之而来的麻烦中他只能为此献出微薄之力。  
“那…你爸知道吗？”普隆普特询问时声音及其轻，他小心心的样子就好比他讲出来了什么禁忌的话，生怕一不小心就伤透了对方。  
诺克提斯表达的态度很模糊，他先是摇了摇头，接着又耸了耸肩，表情看起来并非彻底失望，但也并非全都满怀希望。  
普隆普特多少能感觉得出来这其中的答案，因为他也知道诺克提斯搬出来住后跟国王的接触变少了。国王也许彻底不知道这些事，但也许也察觉到了什么，但这细微的变化此时已经让父子俩都无法分清，所以诺克提斯也无法完全摸头父亲的态度，但他绝对是还没找父亲宣布自己出柜的事。  
“是吗…我想也是，”普隆普特理解的点点头，随后又落得一片寂静。  
普隆普特不知怎么感觉自己跟对方一样紧张，甚至不敢多想未来的事。因为诺克提斯可是王子啊！是未来的国王。这件事如果宣布出去，会造成做大的舆论他想都不敢想。  
诺克提斯肯定也是知道的，但还是选择跨出第一步，把这件事告诉最好的朋友。诺克提斯也许一直在担心会失去一个朋友，但普隆普特只想告诉他这是不必要的担心，而就是因为普隆普特不会为此离开，所以才会站在一样的角度为其忧心。  
任何生活在这个时代的人都很清楚那些有名有身份的人物会被公众怎么对待，任何一点行为上的错失或者表态都会被人们两极分化。即使是国王或者王子，他们也可能一夜之间就被自己的国民骂的狗血喷头，被写进历史的黑名单里。  
普隆普特并不希望诺克提斯被这样对待，但他也不希望对方过得更加不开心。更何况，对方只是有了一个男朋友，这件事已经不再所有人眼里最奇怪的事。  
“总之我会支持你的，诺克特，”普隆普特往对方的位置挪了一步靠了过去，背在身后的手死死抵着墙，但还是轻松的拿胳膊肘戳了戳对方。他希望自己的态度很明确，没有任何犹豫和虚假，能让对方感受到自己的真心，可以好受一些。  
“不管怎么样，我都站在你这边。”  
他们恰好同时抬头，碰上目光。普隆普特不确定自己什么表情，但是看着自己的诺克提斯似乎有些吃惊，结果弄得他突然轻松了不少，抬起脚尖，用脚跟戳着地面，让后背随和手指的推动在墙壁前前后晃来晃去。  
“你看，都什么时代了，这也不是什么奇怪的事，对吧？我觉得没什么，我觉得这很好！你也知道，我是不会歧视你什么的…谢谢你愿意把这样的事选择告诉我。”  
年轻的王子低头用手指搓了下鼻子，借着吸鼻子的动作把情绪调整过来，并控制不住的放出来一个看似破涕为笑的表情，从扬起的嘴角里露出几声嘿嘿的乐声。  
“谢啦，普隆普特…”  
很少直白表达感情的诺克提斯每当能最直接的表达感谢时，就代表他此刻是多么的真诚和感动的传递着心情。  
普隆普特耳朵一热，眼眶也跟着发痒。他赶紧眨眨眼把差点跑出来的情绪按了回去，随后手一推让自己双脚站稳，蹦着跳着绕道对方跟前，开起玩笑，“真是的！现在才告诉我，你也太见外了！”他推了王子一把，吐吐舌头。  
“什么啊，我这不是说了嘛！”诺克提斯不甘心的也推了他一下，并且跟着一起闹起来。他们打闹起来的样子还是平日的两人。  
“啊，对了，再不走就晚了。”  
突然诺克提斯拍了下裤兜里的手机，想起来什么一样惊叹一生，不过他狠狠舒出一口气后语调也变得正常，似乎之前的烦心事终于不再压着他，让他舒服了不少。  
“总之就是这样，我说完啦。”  
“哎？这就完啦？”普隆普特摊开手，还以为能听到点别的内容。  
想不到诺克提斯已经绕开他往外走，根本不打算多留，“今天有训练啦。因为我要跟你说事，所以我让他们多等了我一会。”  
“哦…”普隆普特想起来对方每周都有剑术训练，他差点忘了。而每次这时候诺克提斯都必须回王都，所以都有车来接，看来今天只能自己回家了。  
小跑了几步的诺克提斯突然回头指着他，提醒了两句，“明天测试完再约。”  
“额？！惨了！明天有测试！”普隆普特狼狈地发现自己还没复习完，于是立刻拍了下脑门惨叫出来。  
说实话，王子明明有那么多课外的宫廷课程，平日在学校的课程也看起来专注的不多，但测试成绩每次都还不错。虽然不是最拔尖的那种，但也很优异，该做的作业和复习也会老老实实地搞定，普隆普特真不懂对方跟自己出门闲逛后又是哪里腾出来的时间进行那么多安排的。  
不过金发男孩的脸上还是抹不去一丝笑容，因为刚才他们的对话是那么普通而欢快，没有任何雾霾笼罩其中。  
而诺克提斯的则显得比往日还是开心。  
如果…如果这是因为自己…因为在自己跟前吐露出了想法，听到了自己的回应而产生的心情，那么就太好了。

…

诺克提斯的邀请来的太突然。  
当时普隆普特还攥着笔头使劲磕书，拼命在练习题以及笔记的海洋里挣扎时，社交软件的提示震动影是把他吓了一个哆嗦。  
万万没想到诺克提斯居然约他周六去他公寓吃晚饭，而且是伊格尼斯做的晚饭。以及…  
以及诺克提斯打算正式把伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧介绍给他认识。  
“啊哈？！”意识到这意味着什么，普隆普特立刻把手机和签字  
扔在了课堂笔记本上，像是要逃离一样猛推了下桌边，迫使椅子载着自己往后跑了几厘米距离。  
他快速的把掌心里的汗——他也不知道怎么突然出了那么多汗——往裤子上蹭了蹭，有立刻抓着桌子把自己连同椅子拽回书桌前，拿起手机盯着软件页面显示的“已读”，却不知道怎么回应。  
他见过格拉迪欧一次，也就那么一次，连自我介绍都没怎么正式讲过。而他在学校里吃过诺克提斯带来的伊格尼斯做的午饭，跟伊格尼斯在校门口接送王子的轿车前打过招呼，但也仅此而已。他对那两个人表示友好，也知道他们根诺克提斯的关系，但除此以外他什么也不懂。  
他觉得自己这样坐立难安很蠢，所以又从椅子上站起来，转移到了自己的床边坐下。  
此时诺克提斯的短信又跑过来，催促的问他决定的怎么样。他只能仓促的回复可以，因为他想不出来自己有什么拒绝的理由。  
他曾经开过玩笑说诺克提斯应该把那两个人介绍给他认识，毕竟自己是他的朋友，肯定也能趁我给朋友。然而现在真的要实现了，他反而紧张的要死，尽管他也觉得没必要。  
但是…但是！那两个人的生活环境跟自己不同，甚至不同于现在已经在普通学校接受教育的诺克提斯。他们所学习的东西很普通学生不一样，生活能力和职务也大不相同，这些普隆普特都能从诺克提斯周围了解到。那样出色的两个人要跟自己认识？自认为平凡而普通的普隆普特不紧张就怪了！  
《你记得一定要来啊！有好吃的》，王子的信息又蹦了出来，看起来很兴奋，但又觉得里面还有拜托他的含义。  
普隆普特总觉得自从他们今天放学后讨论过那个恋爱话题后，任何一个对话都会朝那个方向指去，弄得他神经兮兮。  
他不让自己想的太多，毕竟自己可是全校里唯一跟王子成为朋友的人，他们喜欢彼此，肯定对方是自己的挚友，那么自己就该昂首挺胸。  
《好的》，他简单的回答，但很意外对方居然都不打算明天跟自己讨论便已经在今晚定了下来。  
等到晚上躺在床上，普隆普特才慢慢捋清楚自己脑海深处还诞生出来其他想法。也许…也许诺克提斯口中所谓另一个知道出柜事情的就是这两个人中的一个？毕竟能够知道王子有男朋友的人无非不就是距离王子最近和最值得信赖的人。  
但这样就会有两个选择，也许所谓的男朋友就是其中一个？然而不管如何思考，普隆普特都认为那两个人都太优秀了，虽然他并不能真的很了解那两个人，可就会觉得这是一项很难选择的题目。  
不论如何他也只能等到周六再揭晓，因为他为了让诺克提斯显得低调，在对方亲自发表之前他都会帮忙隐藏，尽可能不在学校里和其他公共场合多谈。  
他翻了一个身，让自己赶紧睡觉。只可惜当他意识到自己要去结实那些王室成员以及谈及诺克提斯的恋爱事件，他就辗转难眠，甚至把刚才看的复习题都忘了个精光。  
“别想了！”他用枕头捂住脑袋，开始倒数周六的到来。


	2. 下篇

普隆普特准时准点抵达了诺克提斯的公寓，顺势还把身上的夹克衫领子和袖子从头到尾整理了一遍，就像是他正打算穿着西装要去参加什么人的结婚典礼。  
开门的人是诺克提斯，不过很快剩下的两个人迎了上来。普隆普特觉得自己才想是这次聚会的主角——虽然他的确是其中之一——不禁搓了搓有出汗的手心。  
“给你介绍一下，这是——”  
“伊格尼斯，”主动接过诺克提斯介绍的伊格尼斯，报出名字的同时往前一步对普隆普特伸出了手。  
普隆普特总觉得这是第一次从这个眼镜男生脸上看到笑容。但这也许是错觉，因为几次在校门口碰到时对方也会跟他和和气气的打招呼，不过那些都是礼貌的笑容。  
在普隆普特的印象里，这位从小就作为王子皇家顾问的孩子跟他们一点也不一样，总是会穿的得体又高贵，甚至打了发胶，一板一眼的站在轿车和一众黑衣保安身边护送王子离开。  
而现在的伊格尼斯第一次给他感觉不同，那种亲近和热情虽然很保守，但仍然让他充满了人情味。  
“然后他是格拉迪欧拉斯，”诺克提斯翘起拇指指指肩后方的人。  
“可以简称格拉迪欧，”格拉迪欧接过话，也超前探身张开手心。  
普隆普特见过他一次，虽然他看起来性格不错，但每次出现还是给不熟悉的人带来股压迫感。  
他不得不承认格拉迪欧人长得俊朗又有魄力，是同龄人中很少能见到的类型，矫健且有魄力的体格以及充满自信和潇洒的笑容，想必他会很受异性欢迎。  
普隆普特一边祈祷自己的手心不要再出汗，一边握住了对方伸来的手。他很清楚对方的身份，生怕对方常年经过锻炼的手一用力就把自己的指头捏断。然而格拉迪欧力度非常适中，其中包含着一种诚恳的心情。  
“然后他也是…”诺克提斯的话还没说完，并且往后推了一步跟格拉迪欧并排。他迅速瞄了眼高个子的王之盾，随后尽可能掩盖停顿的快速补充完话，“我的男朋友。”  
“哦…！”普隆普特从诺克提斯那一瞬间的小动作里找到了答案，但是答案下一秒就亲口被说出来还是没给足他时间，于是他只能点点头立刻应过去，但也不知道还能接什么话。  
虽然他的确从一开始就怀疑对方的男友就是其中一位，可亲自听到时还是会吃惊，毕竟朋友出柜这种事他这一辈子就接触了这么一次。  
所以格拉迪欧是诺克提斯的男朋友，伊格尼斯是第一个知道的，自己则是第二个。这个问题迎刃而解！  
“哦，嗨，”普隆普特也不知道该如何表达，这种时候也不算是需要表达恭喜的时候。于是他快速扫过眼前三个人的每个脸，发现大家都对这件事保持着自然的态度，所以他也不能让自己显得太奇怪，免得造成误会。  
“诺克特跟我提过你，”为了让气氛热烈起来，普隆普特连忙补充——他所知道的打交道的句子所剩无几。  
“哦？”格拉迪欧饶有兴趣的挑起眉毛，单手叉腰侧头审问了一下自己的小男友，“提到了我什么？”  
诺克提斯的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度烧起来，半张的嘴巴里除了结巴蹦不出什么解释，脑袋一空他立刻瞪科了眼普隆普特。  
意识到自己说的不对，普隆普特连忙帮害羞度轻易爆表的诺克提斯解释，“不，我是说…也就周四跟我公布了你们的关系…而已。”  
“哦吼？”格拉迪欧故弄玄虚的哼了声，但是见到诺克提斯那么害羞，他似乎还没放弃乐趣，“不过你今天那么快就用‘男朋友’叫我还真是少见，可见你的朋友不一般。”  
“啊？要不然还要我怎么介绍你啊！”只要是戳在害羞的点上，诺克提斯一点就着，瞬间耳朵红上了一圈。  
“不过平日也没有这样介绍过，”伊格尼斯的插入听起来是站在诺克提斯阵营的，可是下一秒就倒向了格拉迪欧阵营，“还可以用‘恋人’之类的称呼。这种不是你想说但是每次都没机会说的吗？”看起来偶尔让诺克提斯无话可说也能让伊格尼斯乐在其中。  
“啊？我才没有那样想！”诺克提斯的嗓音一句比一句高，都快彪到天花板上去了。“再说那些不都是一个意思吗！能听懂不就行了吗！？”被夹在中间的诺克提斯几乎快从地板上蹦起来，好在他硬是在普隆普特跟前压了下去，顶着已经红到脖子的脸，快速转身催促大家进屋，硬是掐断了话题。  
这是普隆普特从来没见过的诺克提斯，也是他没接触过的三人的关系。他感到意外，也察觉到了自己和另外两人之间的不同，目光无法离开。  
“我做了你会喜欢的菜色，但工序和调味都是我个人的方法，希望合你的胃口，”伊格尼斯招待普隆普特去餐桌，并且在诺克提斯公寓的厨房里轻车熟路的处理料理的收尾工作。  
普隆普特不知道对方是从哪里知道自己喜欢的菜色的，就连诺克提斯也只可能说出来几样而已，但伊格尼斯端出来的的确都叫他垂涎欲滴，其中包括会让诺克提斯满脸愁容的蔬菜沙拉。不过普隆普特很清楚，自己作为全校唯一跟王子关系亲密的朋友，这些围着王子团团转的皇家人员必定早就把自己档案查个了底朝天，自己的喜好难不倒他们。  
此后从准备用餐时间到吃饭期间，普隆普特都看得出来诺克提斯和格拉迪欧之间的互动，那份亲密感的确是情侣之间的行为。  
格拉迪欧第一时间注意到诺克提斯的目光锁定在了那款菜上，并且自然而然将距离远的菜取过来丢进诺克提斯的盘子里。虽然他会一本正经的跟伊格尼斯一起订正诺克提斯不许不碰蔬菜，可是他相比伊格尼斯放弃的状态，反而会插起番茄戳向诺克提斯嘴边。这种时候诺克提斯会先表现出极度的不情愿，可是最后还是会勉为其难的吃掉男友送到嘴边的食物。  
当吃的差不多后，他们在餐桌上聊着一些彼此日常的琐碎小事。这种时候格拉迪欧会翘起腿靠在椅子上，胳膊顺势搭在一旁诺克提斯的椅背上，无意识的呈现出保护和占有的态度，将个头较小的王子留在臂弯下。  
等到他们把桌子收拾干净，借着伊格尼斯在厨房里冲洗餐盘装入洗碗机的机会，普隆普特顺势听了一个王子小时候在王宫里的小故事。他一转头，发现诺克提斯和格拉迪欧正赖在沙发上开着电视。虽然他听说格拉迪欧作为王之盾基本上都会呆在距离诺克提斯最近的位置，不过现在距离那么近已经可以有一半判断为情侣行为。  
格拉迪欧没有看电视，反而用手杵着沙发扶手托着腮，另只手上拿着本小说读。这也许是普隆普特对格拉迪欧的另一个全新印象，这个人还挺喜欢看书的。  
而诺克提斯则霸占了沙发剩下的空间，枕着格拉迪欧结实的肌肉躺在那里。他一边有事没事瞄几眼电视上的节目，一边回头刷两下手机。一见普隆普特过来，他才立刻做起来，蜷缩起双腿靠着格拉迪欧的胳膊坐，腾出来足够大的地方给普隆普特坐。  
“有什么要看的吗？”诺克提斯抄起一旁的遥控器丢给了普隆普特，“玩游戏吗？”  
“喂，诺克特，”谁知这时候伊格尼斯却打断了他们，并且从合上的冰柜门后露出脸，“之前这里不是有冰淇淋吗？”  
“啊…”诺克提斯摆出努力回想的样子，哼着听起来似乎是打算敷衍过去的声音，慢慢把屁股坐稳，“没在里面吗？”  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧同时都听得出来他话语里的真相，各自表现出不同的态度，开始拆穿他。  
“吃完了吧，”格拉迪欧放下书，好笑的耸耸肩把靠在自己身上的人颠起来。而伊格尼斯则是叹了口气，已经转身要出门，“至少提前跟我说一下。怎么说也要准备些东西招待客人。”  
“啊啊，不用那么麻烦…”意识到这个话题是为了招待自己，普隆普特顿时坐也不是站也不是，屁股半悬空的在沙发边缘，伸出手试图阻止他们继续笑话诺克提斯。  
“反正饭后也要吃点什么吧？商店距离很近，”伊格尼斯没打算放弃，已经取下了外套。  
被弄得不自在的诺克提斯一抬脚立刻从沙发上蹦了起来，并且要求自己跟着一起去，大概觉得自己这点做的不周到而无法安心。普隆普特本也想立刻应征帮忙，却被众人阻止了，尤其是诺克提斯指着他叫他老老实实坐在沙发上休息，就立刻推着伊格尼斯出门了。  
完了，被留下来后普隆普特才突然觉得气氛不太对劲，因为屋子里不就只剩下自己跟格拉迪欧了吗？！他该说些什么？聊些什么？并且他对对方正在读的这本书一窍不通，听都没听过，找不到切入点，  
“你想看什么就随便调，我都可以，”格拉迪欧用随意指了指遥控器又瞥了眼电视，手中的书并没合上。虽然看得出来他在试图叫普隆普特放松，随意使用电视，可普隆普特就是没法很安心地看节目，再说他也没有特备想看的。  
随着电视里的内容，紧盯着屏幕的普隆普特也多少放松下来，松弛的后背靠近沙发里，时间却才走了几分钟。  
“诺克特一开始不常跟我们提起你。”  
格拉迪欧打开话题的方式太突然，让普隆普特的后背瞬间就又从沙发里弹了起来。他正襟危坐，双手半捏着拳头抓着膝盖，让自己认认真真听清格拉迪欧的每句话。  
“因为他不喜欢大家对你的情况调查来调查去，”格拉迪欧从书页后投来目光，停顿的几秒似乎已经读出来普隆普特很在意他们对自己的评价，于是合上小说继续讲了下去。“请别怪我们，尤其是伊格尼斯。那是他的职务，他太认真了，也太关心和保护诺克特了，所以才会调查一些你的事情。我倒是觉得交朋友再平常不过，即使是王子也需要普通的朋友，不是吗？”  
普隆普特挺意外会从格拉迪欧口中听到一些故事，所以他不自觉地瞪大了眼睛。  
“多少猜到了，”普隆普特不觉得这些跟王族有关系的人会随随便便让一个不知来历的平民呆在王子身边，即使是小孩子。  
“也许是不希望跟你相处的时间和在王宫里的时间混为一谈吧，”格拉迪欧若有所思的说着，像是他刚搞明白这其中的不同，“但是后来他会逐渐跟我们谈论多你的事情，也许是控制不住吧。毕竟他显得比以前开心很多，没有负担。”  
听到这话普隆普特既开心有困惑，开心是他能被诺克提斯从小一起长大并且亲近的人认可——更何况是对方的男友——让为此逐渐充起信心。同时他困惑是因为他没有真正了解全过诺克提斯的另一种生活里所谓的“不开心”。  
他们一起事总是谈论着和其他同学一样的话题，游戏，美食，漫画，出行，课程。即使他知道对方因为身份有着不同于普通孩子的压力，然而他并不是非常了解内容，诺克提斯总是会区分的很开。虽然有一些时候诺克提斯会把王族压力的情绪带入到平日的时间里，可那都不是面对普隆普特的，也永远不会指向普隆普特。  
“不过，”格拉迪欧突然笑起来，少有钦佩的点点头，给了普隆普特一个赞许的目光，“你的确是个不错的家伙。”  
普隆普特耳朵瞬间滚烫，心脏怦怦跳的飞快。  
“他前天见了我们后就使劲告诉我们关于你接受了他和我关系的事，”格拉迪欧讲话比诺克提斯直接多了，他更像是为了代替诺克提斯害羞的一面，将他们对于这件事的反应传递出来.  
格拉迪欧把坐姿往前挪去，后背挺直。他侧过身一半屁股悬空，尽可能在座位上正面对着普隆普特，慎重的道谢。  
“谢谢啦。”  
面对这样带着谢意的诚恳眼神，普隆普特慌慌忙忙的躲开眼神，不好意思的抓着自己的金色刘海摆弄。  
“话说，你有什么要问我的吗？”  
没想到格拉迪欧的下一句居然是这个。普隆普特再度瞪大了眼睛，然而沙发那头的大个子男生却换回了之前比较轻松随便的表情，像是能接受他任何问题的挑战。  
其实也没多少要问的，或者说有很多小细节想问，但都不确定该不该问。结果对方主动出击，普隆普特反而乱了手脚，脑袋里一片空白。  
“啊…那个…诺克特…”普隆普特试图找清楚自己该问的话是什么，“他说他恰好喜欢的是你，所以，才弯的。那么你呢？”他也不知道这样问合不合理，正不正确，只能把仅仅知道的部分拼凑出来。  
“我的女性人缘还不错哦，”没想到格拉迪欧承认的那么快，甚至说出来的太自然，弄得象是在炫耀。然而他眼里倒是没有嘴巴上讲的那么闪耀，因为只是在回忆过去，“但是当发现自己的优先顺序永远都是属于诺克特的时候，就会陷入思考。”  
“但是你是王之盾吧？”  
“嗯，是啊。把王子的安全放在第一是日常，所以把他摆在优先也会让我觉得是习惯。但是当自己发现这些责任已经不是自己丢弃那些享乐的理由后，意识到自己不过是心甘情愿想要守在他身边。”格拉迪欧说了一大长段话后重重呼出一口气，也许他也在害羞？  
“你懂我的意思吗？”拍了下大腿，格拉迪欧等待普隆普特的作为肯定回应的动作。  
“如果要从我的职责上来讲，他距离成为王还差的太远，远到影子都还没有，让我没有任何实感，而我只是在辅助伊格尼斯引导他，效忠这种词不过是从小就被加好的。而作为从小就一起呆着的朋友，我逐渐跟他的距离变得不明不白。然后我意识到后来的感情是有所区分的，一些时候并不是因为我要去教育他或者作为王之盾而注意他。当然我先说好了，我可是好好再做我的工作。然后也不是因为是朋友才能维持那些距离，只是因为我挺喜欢他才会那样做。即使不需要有任何其他要求的情况下，没有任何心理负担的情况下，我也会愿意呆在他身边，甚至觉得这些都不够。”  
说到这里，格拉迪欧笑了一下，第一次普隆普特觉得他似乎脸上有一点发红。  
“然后我发现他对我的态度已经有了变化，他在一些时候的表达变得与众不同。我搞懂了他的感情，他也搞懂了我的感情，然后，”他简略的拍了下手，双掌扇过空气轻轻击打出声响。“就一起了。别问我谁先主动告白的，我也不知道，也许我们的对话里在不同时间已经试图告白了很多次，然后也答应了很多次。”  
听了这么多，普隆普特才回过神，觉得自己甚至沉迷其中，幻想了下这是一番怎么样的过程才诞生的爱情。不过他多多少少能够理解到这其中属于这两个人独特的感情模式，在他们的特殊关系的促使下，一切都变得与众不同，但是也自然而然地形成了。  
“还真是浪漫啊，”不自觉地把心底的话说了出来，普隆普特来不及掩饰就听到了对面的笑声。格拉迪欧问他到底哪里浪漫，他也只能不好意思的搓搓手，“因为你们的身份不是王子和王之盾吗？总觉得这样的组合就像是童话一样。”  
“说什么呢，怪不好意思的。”格拉迪欧对这种称赞没有那么感兴趣，“就因为是这样的身份，他才寻思了很久要不要跟你讲吧。”  
普隆普特顿时哑口无言，感觉迎头一棒。  
“他该怎么跟他父亲讲，我又该如何跟我的家人讲，这件事该如何跟王室的成员以及公众讲，这些我们还没想到对策。”格拉迪欧承认了现状，“我不认为我们之间有错，但是要让所有人认同是不可能的，尤其是当我们俩的身份超出了我们的职务时，一切都会倒向劣势。”  
格拉迪欧讲的很直接也很冷静，应该是已经思考了很久。说不定从他喜欢上诺克提斯，并且彼此告白了感情在一起后，这对情侣每天都在思考这件事。伊格尼斯也在为他们苦恼，那么普隆普特必然也会成为这其中的一员。  
现在这个秘密属于他们四个，仅仅只是他们四个。面对一个国家，一个国家的未来，王族的职责，人们的期盼，即使他们的一切都跟路西斯下一世的王有关，也显得太微不足道。  
很多故事里的悲伤情节冲近普隆普特脑海里，让他的心脏落入谷底。  
“那真是…太糟了，”他双手紧紧握着，这次轻而易举把担忧的表情流于表面，因为他也很清楚这个话题的严重性。不管是好的还是坏的，有人支持还是有人反对，都不会轻松。  
“但是…”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我会支持你们的！”他感觉自己声音有些抖，但是他的心绝对没有犹豫，他的想法也不会迟疑。  
因为，那可是他最重要的朋友。  
不管对方是不是这个国家的王子。如果是他的朋友，他长久以来真正拥有的朋友，那他就会希望对方幸福。  
“你果然是个不错的家伙，”格拉迪欧点点头，赞许尽在不言中。  
随后像是话题到此为止，气氛变得融洽，他们相视一笑，算是达成了共识。同时电视里热热闹闹的对话才终于引起普隆普特的注意，让他回想起来自己还在诺克提斯的公寓。  
“对了，你也跟诺克特玩这个游戏吧？”或许是想跟王子的平民朋友互动，格拉迪欧摸出手机，把手机桌面上的游戏软件举给对方看。  
普隆普特顿时瞪大了眼睛，因为那可是最近他和诺克特超级沉迷的游戏，想不到会在格拉迪欧这里看到。顿时发现了共同话题，叫他的热情度瞬间上升了好久。  
“你也玩吗？”  
“我会陪诺克特玩。”格拉迪欧解释，“虽然我玩的游戏没您们多，但是偶尔还是会跟他一起玩的。益格尼斯也是，我们偶尔会一起联机。”点开了游戏后，格拉迪欧还挺洋洋得意，“别看我这样，我还是挺强的，这类型我很吃。怎么样，来一局吗？”  
“哎哎？可以呀，发个好友申请？”普隆普特瞬间如鱼得水，整个人都精神了起来，连忙打开手机搞自己的游戏。  
不久门就打开了，伊格尼斯跟诺克提斯拎着袋子进来，买的东西比他们预想的要多。  
“忽然发现有打折的东西，忍不住就多买了一些，”伊格尼斯这样解释的同时走进出发，顺便还把吃冰淇淋的勺子取了出来放在桌子上，“诺克特，进门先洗手。”  
“好好好，这种事不用每次进屋都告诉我，老！妈！”  
“我可不想被这样叫…”伊格尼斯在厨房的洗手池上冲着手，盯着原本要往客厅走却立刻转身溜达去厕所的诺克提斯，无奈的回答。  
出来后的诺克提斯把勺子跟那一袋子冰淇淋丢在了茶几上，看着沙发上的两个正在低头忙活手机的人，“在门口就听到你们的声音了，搞什么那么兴奋，关系那么好了啊？”  
“啊啊啊，在打游戏啦！！等！等等在跟我讲话，诺克特。喂！你也太强了吧？！”谁知下一秒就被对战模式的格拉迪欧击败，普隆普特将手机一把摔在沙发上，抱着脑袋无声尖叫，随后可怜兮兮的开始翻冰淇淋袋子。  
“哦，对对对，之前就想问了，要不要我们四个以后一起组队。”立刻来了兴致的诺克提斯早就忘了冰淇淋的事，拿出手机就钻去了沙发上。  
“就等着你俩回来呢，”格拉迪欧这样说着张开手，就这样把自己的小男友抱进了怀里，让对方靠着自己坐在身前。  
诺克提斯抓过格拉迪欧的手机，扫了眼对方角色屏幕上刚才还没消掉的对战记录，查看他们俩的胜负表。随后他坏笑着瞥了眼普隆普特，咧着嘴损了几句好友，“你果然还是很弱啊。”  
“他的角色属性很克我啊！”普隆普特一手举着勺子，一手托着冰淇淋盒，不满的大叫。然后矛头立刻指向了格拉迪欧，“还有什么叫偶尔才配他打？你等级那么高！”  
“嘛，偶尔无聊时也会自己刷几把，”格拉迪欧不痛不痒的坦白了事实，同时心虚的立刻转移话题，“喂，伊格尼斯你什么时候过来啊？我们三个都在等你。”  
“玩之前先吃冰淇淋，都要化了。”伊格尼斯像是伺候三个孩子的老妈，过去分分钟就把剩下的三盒冰淇淋取出来，一人一个摆在了自己以及格拉迪欧和诺克提斯眼前，催促他们开吃。  
没辙的两个人干脆放下手机，诺克提斯也从格拉迪欧怀里挪出来，在普隆普特身旁坐下。伊格尼斯翘起腿坐在一旁的单人沙发上，加入了吃冰淇淋的行列。  
“吃的时候总该看些什么吧？你们刚才都在看什么啊？”  
“随便调的一台，但是节目结束了，现在是什么我也不知道。”  
“喂，找个电影看吧？”此时格拉迪欧的提议对于现代年轻人来讲是最正常的选项。  
可是伊格尼斯却不赞同，他竖起手指，更像是一名教师，“看什么都好吧，要是翻DVD又要费时很久。”  
“只是几分钟，冰淇淋不会化掉的，伊格尼斯…”诺克提斯及时吐槽。  
“说起来之前下载了一个恐怖片在我USB里，我可以拿过来。”  
听到格拉迪欧这样说的同时，普隆普特脸色就变了。尤其是当他发现对方行动力很强的已经站起来时，他几乎差点扔掉手里的冰淇淋要上前阻止，但还是尽可能保持冷静的态度对这个提议投出自己冷静的一票。  
“这就算了吧…？”  
“别吓他，格拉迪欧。跟你讲，普隆普特对这种超弱的。”  
诺克提斯嘿嘿笑着用手指向普隆普特，然而金发男孩来不及反抗。因为伊格尼斯的加入让场面更加混乱，以及普隆普特没想到伊格尼斯也可以开这样恶劣的玩笑！  
“那可以练习壮胆。”  
听到伊格尼斯都这样开玩笑了，诺克提斯更加起劲，甚至装模做样的摸摸下巴，“有道理哦。”  
“诺克特，为什么你——等等，不要拿！！我不要看！！！”  
当普隆普特回过神来后，已经跟他们打成了一片。而他从来都不后悔自己的决定，即便这将会带来多么艰难的未来。


End file.
